trigunfandomcom-20200213-history
Livio the Double Fang
Livio the Double Fang (リヴィオ・ザ・ダブルファング) is a childhood friend of Nicholas D. Wolfwood, disciple of Chapel and the final member of the Gung-Ho-Guns from the Eye of Michael. Livio also developed an alternate personality known as Razlo the Tri-Punisher of Death (The Trip of Death), a violent psychopath, treated as a separate member of the Gung-Ho Guns. Appearance Livio initially appears as a man of indeterminate age with shaggy white hair, a skull-mask covering the left side of his face, and all-black clothing. When his Ralzo personality surfaces, the mask comes off, revealing that the left half of his head is shaved bald, with a sunburst-like tattoo surrounding his left eye; his artificial third arm is also revealed at this point. After joining with Vash, Livio alters his hairstyle to cover up the bald half of his head. After his first encounter with Elendira the Crimsonnail in Octovern, he receives a black poncho and wide-brimmed hat in a chance meeting with a grown-up Jasmine, who does not recognize him. Abilities As a member of Eye of Michael, Livio has received increased muscle strength, enhanced sense and stronger bones, allowing him to perform feats of great strength and agility, such as casually lifting a weight of over 150 kilograms and catching a rocket out of the air and throwing it back. Most importantly, the organisation modified Livio's body to allow him to heal at an accelerated rate. Livio's healing factor is more potent than Wolfwood or Chapel, allowing the Double Fang to recover from most wounds quickly without ingesting a formula. If needed, Livio is able to use a dose of the formula to recover from attacks that would normally be impossible for him to recover from. The order's extreme training also enable him to analyse his enemies' abilities, movements and habits. As a result, every failed attempt to kill him increases the likelihood of Livio being able to defeat his opposition. While he was initially overwhelmed by Elendira, during their second clash Livio was able to react to her attacks more efficiently and eventually able to injure her. Weapons Double Fangs Livio wields the twin Double Fangs, two cross-shaped sub-machine guns with dual barrels that make them capable of firing forward and backward at once; these guns are typically strapped to his wrists and, later, carried in low-slung shoulder holsters when not in use. Biography Livio lived at the same orphanage with Wolfwood when they were both pre-adolescents, and was celebrated as a hero after he caught Jasmine, one of the younger children, when she fell from the orphanage roof. This lasts until he was revealed to have killed a puppy that belonged to Jasmine; thereafter, the children regarded him with dislike and fear. He fled the orphanage and wandered on his own until he came upon a small town on the edge of the desert, where he endured frequent violence at the hands of a trio of male thugs. This eventually gave rise to his awareness of Razlo, who took over Livio's body in the midst of a beating and killed his assailants. Livio/Razlo then made their way to the Eye of Michael, a society of plant-worshippers that supplies heavily trained assassins for Millions Knives. There, they were taken into the care of Chapel and trained to become full members of the Eye of Michael and eventually two of the Gung-ho Guns. Livio and Razlo do battle with Vash and Wolfwood, though Wolfwood dies after sustaining immense injuries while overdosing himself on a rejuvenation serum. In the aftermath of the fight, Livio comes to terms with Razlo's existence and states that he is now strong enough to face life on his own without the help of his deranged alter-ego, who recedes into the back of his mind. Livio is forgiven by Vash afterward, and he becomes Vash's partner in an act of redemption, seeking to live as Wolfwood would have. Vash gives Livio Wolfwood's old pistol and last vial of regenerative drug, and Livio gives Vash the two coins, one from himself and one from Razlo. This new alliance brings Livio into conflict with Elendira the Crimsonnail during humanity's last stand in the city of Octovern. Unable to win himself, Livio allows Razlo to re-emerge and help him kill the Crimsonnail. When Chronica attempts to kill Vash and Knives during their escape, Livio uses Wolfwood's handgun to disable her. Livio later lives together with the children in his old orphanage and is shown paying his respects to Wolfwood's gravestone. Gallery Manga File:livio_mx9_1.jpg 20161208_180812.jpg|Livio during combat with Elendira. 20161208_181159.jpg|Panic 1. 20161208_181501.jpg|Panic 2. ccf2afb6c7f5cc75dfe1ff6621a550de.jpg|Starting the fight! XUPDEbB.png|Confidence. ru:Ливио Дабл фэнг Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gung-Ho-Gun Category:Human Category:Eye of Michael